Destiny
by Forrest4096
Summary: After a crushing defeat in the Unova league, Ash meets a mysterious man that changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Anyways, here is the first chapter. Please review and rate. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO DOES**

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum walked out of the stadium, extremely dejected. A very bruised and hurt Pikachu was in his arms, barely conscious. Tears began to form in his eyes as he relived the moment of his crushing defeat against Trip. He sat down on the locker room bench, just as three figures appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Ash! I'm so sorry.." said one of the figures, a young lady by the name of Iris.

"Ash! Now don't be sad, you did your best!" said a young man. "Remember when I first met you? You've improved so much since then!"

"It was the most important battle of my life, and I lost!" yelled Ash, his voice full of emotion. "I lost to Trip! Now I won't be accepted into the Champion's Arena!"

"Mr Ketchum?" a voice said. A man wearing an expensive imported suit stepped through the door. "Champion Cynthia of Sinnoh requests a meeting with you. All of you." At that, he exited, leaving a bewildered Ash wondering why would Cynthia want to see him. He slowly got up and wiped his tears. Pikachu, now fully conscious, climbed onto his usual perch atop Ash's shoulder. Cilan and Iris smiled at him encouragingly, before following him out of the locker room.

Cynthia was waiting for Ash, Iris and Cilan outside the stadium, near the back entrance.

"Ash! Iris! Cilan! Over here!" she called. As the group approached her, they noticed a man standing next to her. He wore the distinctive hat of an Aura Guardian and a pair of flashy aviator's glasses. His haircut resembled Sir Aaron's. He was extremely handsome and wore a white undershirt which hugged his impressive physique, topped by a black T-shirt. This alone made Iris blush fiercely. His overcoat was long and made him look quite heroic. His pants were made of thick material and he wore a belt which had six pokeballs attached to it. To top off the entire appearance, a long, thin scarf made him look quite dashing.

"Ash, I saw your battle. You have improved considerably since we last met in Sinnoh!" said Cynthia, noticing Ash's tears. "Iris, Cilan, how are you? My name's Cynthia Shirona, the current champion of Sinnoh."

"We are fine, thanks," said Iris, more focused on the handsome man next to her, but kept quiet.

"Lady Shirona, it's nice to see you here," said Cilan.

"It's nice to see you too, Cilan. Now. Down to business," said Cynthia, her voice taking on a serious tone. Before she could go on, however, the handsome man next to her spoke.

"Thank you, Cynthia. I can take it from here," said the man, his voice very deep. "Mr Ash Ketchum, my name is Forrest Slate of Sandgem Town, Chief Aura Guardian. May I have a word with you in private?"

"Hey Ash, we'll be waiting back at the Pokémon Center. DO try and be there before dinner," said Cilan, motioning for Iris to follow him. Oddly, Cynthia stayed by Forrest's side, motioning for Ash to follow them into the forest nearby.

"Follow me. You too, Cynthia," said Forrest, beckoning them over. After about 10 minutes' walking, the group reached a clearing with a small pond in the middle.

"Luca!" Forrest called. A Lucario came running up from a nearby tree.

"Yes, master?" It asked.

"Luca, it is time. The Chosen One has been revealed."

At this, Ash was confused. His confusion mixed with the frustration of the battle, demanded answers.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" he asked. Forrest looked at him with a glare that made him regret his question. However, his glare transformed into a look of care and understanding.

"Please. Call me Forrest. Now, I think Luca and I have some explaining to do. Cynthia, this might take a while, so bear with me," said Forrest. "I am the Chief Aura Guardian, meaning that I am responsible for all the Aura Guardians in the world. I have been watching your progress for quite a while, ever since your very first gym battle with Mr Slate in Pewter City. I was the one who recommended Mr Slate's father help you. It was also so that it would give Mr Slate an opportunity to travel with you and support your growth. Recently, I visited Cameran Castle to meet Lady Eileen and pay my tributes to my ancestor Sir Aaron."

This triggered Ash's memory of helping Sir Aaron's trapped Lucario save the Tree of Beginning, but decided to keep quiet.

"Lady Eileen informed me of your heroic actions when you saved the Tree of Beginning, your capacity to use aura, and the fact that you almost sacrificed your life in the process. Now, a few days before you even started your journey from Pallet Town, there was an incident. A dimensional rift to be exact. It caused a large storm to form and travel across Kanto. At the same time, a very rare Absol appeared and a prophecy was made. The prophecy said

_A great evil shall rise from the ashes of creation and threaten to destroy the world. _

_A thunder creature master shall be there at the rising and decide the fate of the world. He shall wield the power of the sacred aura and defeat the rising evil. _

Cynthia, Luca and I believe that you, Mr Ketchum, are the subject of this prophecy."

At this, Ash's mind went into overdrive. Pikachu just gaped in awe and shock.

"How can I be the subject of this prophecy?" asked Ash.

"Simple. You, Mr Ketchum, are the sole person who fits this category." Ash's mind was still in overdrive as the full reality of what Forrest had said sunk in. He listened intently as Forrest continued. "I have taken it upon me to prepare you for your destiny. Your battling skills are well refined, but need much improvement. You have no training whatsoever in the usage of aura. The fate of the world rests upon you. As chief aura guardian, I take full responsibility for training you."

Ash had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. He didn't need to wait long, for Forrest wasn't done talking.

"Ashton Ketchum, would you like to join Luca and me, to be my apprentice and train under my supervision? You shall learn much, but I promise you it will most definitely not be easy."

Ash was shocked. He didn't know what to say. A few minutes ago, he was ordinary trainer with a dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. Now, he was destined to be the saviour of the entire world. He knew that he had to accept, it was his destiny. The world was depending upon it. With that thought in mind, he replied, "Forrest, I accept."

"Ash. Are your sure? Let me rephrase the question. Are you ready to possibly give up your dream, your current life, for this?"

This made Ash stop and think. He sat deep in thought. Would he see his friends again? What about his mother? His pokemon? Unknown to him, Forrest was listening to his entire chain of thoughts.

"Don't worry about your friends, your pokemon or your mother. You shall see them. But I promise you that this shall not be an easy task. It will be the most gruelling thing you have ever done."

Ash turned to Cynthia. She nodded and said, "I think you should go for it."

With that, Ash turned to Forrest and Luca, and said confidently, "I, Ashton Ketchum, agree to join you, be your apprentice and train under your supervision."

"Very well, then. I will come back to you in exactly 2 weeks' time and we shall commence your training. Cynthia," he smiled when he said her name, causing her to blush and giggle. "I'll be seeing you later."

With that, Forrest enlarged a pokeball.

"Braviary! Let's go home." He climbed aboard his Braviary, followed by his Lucario and they were gone.

**Alright, that's it! Chapter 1 done! Please review, I'm dying to know what you guys think of my plot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter. It took me ages to do and it's more of a filler chapter. I will be revealing more of Forrest's backstory later. **

**Disclaimer: IF I WERE TO OWN POKEMON, ARCEUS WOULD HAVE A SERIOUS INFERIORITY COMPLEX**

Chapter 2

_Last chapter, after his crushing defeat, Ash met a mysterious Aura Guardian known as Forrest. There, he learnt of his prophesized destiny and decided to train under the supervision of Forrest. After leaving, Forrest left Ash and Cynthia. _

"Well, Ash, I must be going now. Mr Goodshow probably wants me on stage," said Cynthia, walking back towards the stadium.

"I'm starving, Pikachu! How about we go back and get some dinner, eh?" Pikachu merely laughed at his trainer's antics, and the inseparable duo headed towards the Pokémon Center.

"Ash! Where have you been? We've been worried?" exclaimed Iris, as Cilan handed out dinner. Ash didn't bother responding as he began stuffing his face with his bowl's contents. "What a kid!" As usual, Iris' statement was followed by Axew's agreement. Cilan just chuckled. Pikachu didn't notice the exchange as he was busy emptying a bottle of ketchup.

After dinner, Ash told Iris and Cilan about his meeting with Forrest. Iris, blushed slightly as she remembered his handsome features and impressive physique. Ash continued on to explain the prophecy and his response to Forrest's offer. Iris and Cilan gaped in shock, to which Axew promptly shut Iris' dropped jaw.

Their staring match would've continued, but was interrupted by Cilan's X-Transceiver ringing. He excused himself and came back after a while.

"Ash. Iris. I have to go back to Striaton City for the gym's renovation," he said, seeing both their faces droop.

"Speaking of which, I need to go to Opelucid City for a dragon-training course," said Iris. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Me too," said a very sad Cilan.

The trio then headed to their rooms to relax and spend some time with each others' Pokémon. None of them were looking forward to tomorrow.

The next day, Ash watched as Iris and Cilan clambered aboard their respective ships. The group had said their goodbyes a few moments ago before entering the docks. It was certainly a very sad moment. The moment abruptly ended when Ash's X-Transceiver began ringing.

"Hello dear! How's my Pokémon master going?" Ash's mother sounded as cheery as ever.

"I lost in the finals, mom..." Ash said, dejectedly.

Flashback:

_It was the finals round, with the winner advancing to verse Alder, the Unova Champion. The match had come down to Ash's and Trip's last Pokémon: Pikachu and Serperior. The first half-hour consisted of both trainers testing each others' strength, and constantly exchanging blows. _

_"This is going to be close, Alan. Serperior looks as if it is fatigued and tired, but gosh! It is still managing to fire accurate full-power blows at Pikachu!"_

_"Pikachu just keeps on dodging, but it looks ready to faint! The match could go either way, Johnson!"_

_The crowd went wild as Pikachu dodged an Energy Ball, then fired a Thunderbolt which had a direct hit. _

_"Good job Pikachu! Now, use Volt Tackle!" yelled Ash, getting ready to deliver the final blow. _

_"Serperior! Dodge and use Grass Knot!" yelled Trip with equal ferocity, glaring at Ash. _

_Serperior barely managed to dodge, before tripping Pikachu. _

_"Now, Serperior! Energy Ball!" Serperior fired the Energy Ball at point blank range, flinging Pikachu into the air. _

_"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Pikachu fired an Electro Ball, nearly spending its energy. As the Electro Ball approached Serperior, it slammed Pikachu onto the field with a Vine Whip. _

_A moment later, the Electro Ball hit Serperior square on its chest, sending it flying before landing in front of Trip. Both Pokémon stood up, fuelled by determination to beat their rivals. Their trainers watched on as the Pokémon glared at each other, struggling to stand. This was it. The next Pokémon to land a blow would win. The crowd hushed in anticipation. _

_"Serperior! Energy Ball!"_

_"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"_

_The two attacks clashed in the middle with a deafening noise. Amidst the noise, Trip did something Ash was not prepared for. _

_"Serperior, duck and use Grass Knot!"_

_Serperior ducked used Grass Knot, tripping Pikachu. The thunderbolt went flying over Serperior whilst the Energy Ball slammed into Pikachu, kicking up a load of dust. It took a few seconds for the dust to settle back down again. _

_"No! Pikachu!" yelled Ash, in disbelief. _

_"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Trip and his Serperior!" declared the referee. Half the crowd booed at Trip, whilst the other half cheered in victory. _

_"Well, Ash, sounds like you're still that pathetic little wimp," Trip glared menacingly, before walking to the victory platform. Ash ignored Trip and gently carried Pikachu out of the stadium. _

"Ash, honey, don't listen to that boy!" Delia Ketchum was always optimistic. "You've gotten much better! Now, I'm waiting for you back home, honey!"

And with that, she hung up.

"Well, buddy, do you wanna go home?" Pikachu instantly perked up. Before he knew it, they were on a plane to Pallet Town, a direct flight.

As soon as the duo arrived in Pallet Town, they sprinted at full speed towards the Ketchum Residence. Ash burst through the front door with Pikachu on his shoulder, despite protests from Mr Mime to slow down.

"Mom! I'm home!" Ash barely had time to catch his breath before Delia Ketchum caught him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom...you...chhhhoke...me.."

"Oh...I'm so sorry, dear," Delia said, breaking the hug.

"Mom, I'm going to Professor Oak's to see my Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed, before running out the front door with Pikachu. Before Delia had a chance to have her say, he was already sprinting at top speed towards the lab.

Ash caught his breath before knocking on the door. Tracey answered the door, to be greeted by Pikachu as usual. Unfortunately, Professor Oak was not present at the time, but that didn't stop Ash from heading to the ranch at the back of the lab.

"Hey guys! I'm back home again!" yelled Ash. Tracey simply took cover.

A mad stampede (aka Ash's Pokémon) crash-tackled Ash and Pikachu before formally reuniting with their trainer. Ash then sent out his Unova Pokémon, who proceeded to make themselves at home on the ranch.

"So, Ash, back again?" asked Tracey, appearing from his cover.

"Yeah! I have a lot to tell you guys, but better get going! Mom's probably waiting!" replied Ash, motioning for Pikachu to join him.

"Alrighty then, suit yourself!"

Ash walked through the front porch of his house and knocked. The door swung open. It was unusually dark inside the house, ...

"SURPRISE!" The lights switched on to reveal... Brock, Misty, the Maple family, Dawn and her mother Johanna, and...Riley?! What was HE doing here, all the way from Canalave City in Sinnoh?!

Ash's thoughts were interrupted by his friends who began catching up immediately. Norman, Carolina and Johanna left with Delia and began having a conversation of their own whilst their kids conversed.

"So, Ash, any new Pokémon lately?" Brock asked.

"Yeah! Any water types?" Misty was always upfront.

"Ooooh! Were there any contests in Unova?" asked May.

"Did you win any pretty ribbons?" Dawn asked.

"Hey Ash! I finally got my trainer's license!" Max literally pushed his license card in Ash's face.

After Ash dealt with the bombardment of questions, Riley approached him.

"Hello Ash, long time no see," he said.

**And that's it. There will be another filler chapter coming up, but I might reveal more of Forrest's life then. As for Riley, well, idk. But as always, please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew! Finally! I've been up until 3 am trying to get this done. Unfortunately, this will be another filler chapter, so DO bear with me. Anyways, enjoy! **

Chapter 3

_Last chapter, Iris left for a dragon-training course in Opelucid City, whilst Cilan returned to Straiton City, leaving Ash and Pikachu. The duo decided to go home, where a surprise reunion was planned for them. However, the Aura Guardian of Canalave City was also present. _

"Hey Riley! How's it going?" Ash simply ignored the fact that Riley had invited himself.

"It's going great, thanks, Ash. But we need to speak...in private," the Aura Guardian replied, noticing the curious stares from his friends.

"Ummm...yeah, of course," Ash said, slightly unsure. "Hey guys, we'll be right back and don't start eating without me!"

Riley lead Ash to the backyard, where his Lucario waiting.

"Ash. Forrest told me about his offer and the fact that you accepted it," Riley's tone was very serious. "We'll be leaving for Forina in a week's time to rendezvous with him. Unfortunately, he can't make it to Kanto, so I'll be escorting you halfway. Until then, I will be assessing your overall fitness and strength. I am also staying here, at your house. Your mother has very kindly approved. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I...I it is," Ash was surprised with the sudden turn of events.

"Now, you may go back inside and enjoy the party!"

Ash and Pikachu ran inside, and began enjoying themselves. Before they knew it, it was almost 10 pm and they were exhausted. May and Max left with rest of the Maple family, whilst Dawn and Johanna got into a car and left for the docks. Brock had already left for Pewter City.

"Well, buddy, I think we better go to sleep," Ash said, with an agreement from Pikachu. The duo went into Ash's room and fell onto the bed, asleep the moment they were on the bed.

"Thank you, Ms Ketchum for letting me stay here," said Riley.

"No problem!" came the reply. After saying his goodnight, Riley too followed Ash and Pikachu's custom and slept in the guest room. Delia made sure that Ash and Pikachu were asleep, then went into the master bedroom and then retired for the night.

The next morning, Riley was the first to rise. It was still dark when Riley went into the backyard to begin training. For the next hour, he and his Lucario went through a rigorous work out, followed by a short meditation session.

A bright flash of light appeared, super-imposed upon the horizon. Riley and his Lucario opened their eyes, and basked in the sunrise.

Ash opened his eyes, and saw a lazy Pikachu snoring loudly on his chest. Gently, laying aside the bundle of yellow, he stretched and yawned. Deciding that it would be best to let Pikachu sleep for some more, he quietly trooped downstairs. As he was walking downstairs, his nose caught the familiar scent of frying bacon. Running, he burst into the kitchen to see Delia and Riley preparing breakfast, with Lucario trying to butter toast with its paws, failing miserably.

"Good morning, Ashy. Did you sleep well?" Delia smiled at the raven-haired boy, who was still half-asleep.

"Yeah! Pikachu's still asleep, though," Ash returned the smile, then turned to face the guardian. "Hey Riley, are we going anywhere today?"

"Nope! Instead, it's gonna be a BORING lesson on world politics," Riley was not joking. Ash simply groaned, before receiving a toast from Lucario, who was admiring his handiwork.

"I must say, Lucario, you have made quite the toast," Ash complimented, looking at the toast while wolfing down cereal. The toast had streaks of butter, with a random gash in the middle.

_"Hey! At least I tried!"_ Riley and Ash playfully laughed at Lucario's antics. Delia merely smiled, enjoying the company.

After breakfast, Ash and Riley sat in a nearby field and Riley began teaching. Lucario had decided to help Delia, so the two were alone with the exception of Pikachu.

"This is a map of the entire Pokémon world," Riley began, spreading a map. Ash listened intently. "These six sections here..." Riley tapped four large continents and two island archipelagos, "... are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, the Orange and Sevii Islands. They are governed by the Pokémon League, and the prevalent Pokémon shows there are Battles and Contests. This large continent here..." he tapped on Unova, "...is the Unova region and is governed by a sub-division of the Pokémon League, and the prevalent shows are Battles and Musicals. Then there is the Kingdom of Orre..." Riley tapped on another landform, "...which is a very large kingdom, and does have official Contests or Musicals, but rather the focus there is more on Battles. Next, there is the Ranger Coalition..." Riley indicated a few small nations scattered around the world, "...who are governed by the Ranger Union in Almia. It is a very different government, and most people opt to be Rangers. Then there is Altomare..." Riley pointed to a small dot near Johto, "...which is co-governed by the Pokémon League and the Kingdom of Orre. As you can see, this is a problem. There is growing unrest in Altomare. Many want the city to be an independent, self-governed nation, whilst others want the city to become a permanent part of either the kingdom or the league."

Ash had an information overload. Pikachu had a blank stare. Riley continued.

"So, a referendum is to be put forth to the citizens of Altomare. Now I understand that this is too much for you to take, but Forrest wanted to prepare you for your very first mission."

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed.

"It is his way of testing your capabilities, by putting you on a light mission. He will be briefing you on the mission details, but I suspect that you may have to oversee the entire operation and ensure that no-one pokes their nose in unnecessarily."

"Ummm...Riley...," Ash began, but Riley cut him off.

"Look. For crying out loud, you saved the world from evil clones, you helped stop an uncontrollable amount of psychic energy, you helped save an endangered forest, you helped save a guardian of Altomare and much, much more...this is nothing compared to what you have done. The first stage of an Aura Guardian's training is to be ready to accept any mission, regardless of difficulty and sacrifice."

Ash was at a loss for words. Suddenly, a loud 'Pikapichhhu!' turned Riley's and Ash's attention to Pikachu, who raised his hand in a kind of "I'm in!" gesture.

"Well, if Pikachu's in, so am I! What say, buddy?" Ash's mood turned confident.

'PIKACHU!' Pikachu was equally ecstatic.

"Well then, tomorrow, we shall leave for Forina!" Riley declared.

**And...that's it. I know it's a bit short but yeah. Whatever. Read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so it's been a while since I have updated this story. I've been kinda busy with school work and other stuff, so I apologise. Anyways, I'm thinking of writing another Pokémon story - this time, it won't feature Ash as the main character. But don't get me wrong, this one is still going to be updated regularly!**

**A special thank you to AdvancedLover for reviewing my story, it's a great motivation! **

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Pokémon, Drew's last name would be Snotball. **

Chapter 4

_Last time, Riley told Ash about the politics of the world (this was my excuse to reveal the situation of the Pokémon world) and assigned him his first mission. Now, they are heading to Forina to meet up with Forrest, then go to Altomare. _

The trip to Forina was long and uneventful. However, if Ash found out one thing, it was that Forrest was damn rich. Loaded. Forrest's private jet had touched down on a remote field with short grass near Pallet Town, and Riley and Ash had boarded the plane. So far, they had been in the air for almost 5 hours.

Pikachu: Pikapi! Kapichu... (Damn it! It's another 3 hours...)

Ash: How'd you know?!

Pikachu pointed at his entertainment screen, which was tuned to the info channel.

Ash: Awww man! Well, time to watch another movie!

Ash promptly tuned his screen to a movie of his choice, and began watching it. Pikachu decided to take a short nap.

Riley: Ash!

Ash: Yeah?

Riley: You watched that movie back at the party.

Ash: Ummm...I'm bored?

Other than small talk, the flight was boring. Finally, the sights of Johto became apparent and the jet made a perfect landing in a clearing near the forests of Forina.

Riley: Hey wake up you two! We're here!

Ash: Finally!

Pikachu: Pika. (Hmmph.)

Riley: Well, look who's here to see you!

A familiar tall man stepped aboard and after greeting the pilots, made his way to the group.

Forrest: Hello Ash.

Ash: Hi Forrest! So...you gave me a mission?

Forrest: Yes, I did. Riley - thank you, you've done a great job. Once we get to Altomare, you can catch a ship to Canalave.

Riley: Anytime.

Forrest: Now, down to business. Your mission is to make sure that the Altomare agreement goes off without a hitch.

Ash didn't have time to respond.

Forrest: We'll be arriving in Altomare in roughly a couple of hours, so rest up. It's your first mission, after all.

Ash nodded in agreement, then turned off the movie.

Meanwhile, in the market of Altomare, things were about to get real hairy.

Man 1: How much are these potatoes?

Shopkeeper: $3.99 per kilo.

Man 1: Are you sure they are local produce?

Shopkeeper: I'm sorry, we ran out. These are imported from the Hoenn region.

Man 1 cursed the league under his breath and swore.

Man 1: Can I get a better price on that?

Shopkeeper: I'm sorry, but the league refuses to export any lower.

Man 1 then got very angry.

Man 1: JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE LEAGUE YOU IDIOT. CAN'T YOU SEE THEY'VE BEEN EATING THE ALTOMARE ECONOMY FOR YEARS?!

The shopkeeper stared at the man, surprised by his sudden outburst.

Man 2: Hey you! Yeah, you! So what do you think, eh? We should join the Orre monarchy? Their supposed royalty don't have a single brain cell in their heads!

Man 1: No! Altomare should be independent!

Man 2: So who's gonna be president, then? YOU?!

Using this distraction as an opportunity, the shopkeeper called Officer Jenny. By that time, however, a crowd had gathered.

Man 1: OH YEAH! AND WHO'S GONNA LISTEN TO YOU, LEAGUE SALESMAN! THE WHOLE LEAGUE IS NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF FAT, CORRUPT IDIOTS!

The crowd went into a hushed silence. Then, it roared. Many agreed with Man 1, whereas many disagreed. Unknowingly, they went to lend their support.

Man 2: JUST BECAUSE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS A BUNCH OF FAT, CORRUPT IDIOTS!

At that remark, the whole marketplace went crazy. It was a full-scale riot. People throwing food, bottles, and of course, imported potatoes.

In a secluded section of Altomare slept the remaining guardian of Altomare, a young eon dragon known as Latias.

Latias: Latiiiiiiaaas (What the heck?!)

A young girl by the name of Bianca ran in.

Bianca: Quick, Latias, the marketplace! There's been a riot there! I think dad's stuck in there!

Latias didn't need to be told twice. She got up, and scooped Bianca onto her back, then took off towards the marketplace. As they approached, they saw a gigantic battle raging. People were beating each other, swearing, and throwing absolutely anything they could find at each other. Latias circled the scene, while Bianca tried to spot Lorenzo.

Bianca: Latias! Look! There! Near the bakery!

Lorenzo was trapped amidst the battle. He wasn't fighting for a side, but was rather fighting for his life. Despite his bulky figure, Lorenzo was thrown like a ragdoll between the opposing forces. Upon seeing him, Latias turned her and Bianca invisible and went into a steep nose dive. Bianca held on. Just before she smashed right onto the battlefield, she pulled out of the dive and grabbed a very battered and bruised Lorenzo. The eon dragon carried the two humans to the terrace of a nearby building, and carefully set Lorenzo down. Bianca leapt off her back and ran towards her father.

Bianca: DAD!

Lorenzo: Ouch...wwwhere am I...?!

Bianca: Dad! You're alright! You were caught in the riot!

Lorenzo: Oh yeah, now I remem...OUCH!

Lorenzo grasped his ribs in pain. Bianca rolled up his shirt and asked Latias to examine. Lorenzo had broken many of his rib bones and had sustained many injuries.

Bianca: Hold on, we gotta get you to the Pokémon Center!

Bianca climbed aboard Latias, while Latias gently picked Lorenzo up. The eon dragon then flew off towards the Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile, Officer Jenny arrived on the scene with many more Jennies. **Wow lol that proper noun plural = proper plural**

The officers broke up the fight, and arrested the people who had started the fight. The crowd dispersed and the shopkeepers began fixing their stalls and cleaning up the marketplace.

Forrest's private jet touched down on the airstrip of Altomare, which was located right next to the Pokémon Center.

Forrest: Ash, reserve two rooms for both of us. Riley - your ship leaves in half an hour. Thank you once again. I'm gonna go meet a few people, so I'll be back by evening.

Ash: Right.

Riley. No probs.

The group parted, whilst the pilots of the jet shut it down and proceeded to rest in their on-board cabins.

Ash walked into the Pokémon Center, refreshed from his nap with an equally charged Pikachu on his shoulder.

Nurse Joy: Hey, Ash. How may I help you?

Ash: Do you have two rooms available?

Nurse Joy: Yes we do. Here you go.

Nurse Joy handed Ash the room keys and Ash headed off.

He was about to step into the elevator when he spied a familiar figure sitting alone on a bench nearby.

**And...that's it. Done. Time check: 3 am. **

**Me: OH NOOOOO! MATHS TEST FIRST THING TOMORROW ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH! **

**It's the same drill, read and review. The next chapter, I'll make sure that I include something about ages. Until then, sayonara. **


End file.
